


Daytime walks and Screaming Smiles

by MemeMachine562



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blackouts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, It's Ranboo what did you expect, Memory Loss, Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Tell me if I need to add anything, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeMachine562/pseuds/MemeMachine562
Summary: It was then he caught sight of someone standing on the path in front of him. Looking a bit close, it was clear that the person was Ranboo. He went to call out to the other hybrid, before stopping abruptly.Ranboo . . . didn’t look quite right. He seemed taller then usual, his fingers were sharpened into claws. His hair was disheveled, his clothing rumpled. Not only that, but he was slumped over himself, breathing heavily. Sam felt concern jolt through him.Or; Sam finds Ranboo while he's Enderwalking, he does his best.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 269





	Daytime walks and Screaming Smiles

As the purple faded from his vision, Sam stepped out of the nether portal. He was immediately greeted by the sight of a creeper hole. He knew he should fix it, but he had been a bit busy. What with patrolling the prison and the ever creeping blood vines, Sam had bigger priorities. 

Shaking his head, Sam walked around the hole, making a mental note to fill it in and make sure no redstone got destroyed. Sam pulled the lever and the nether portal deactivated, so he assumed everything important was intact. 

Sam blinked the sun out of his eyes, momentarily blinded. Ender, he really needed to go outside more often, it had been so long since he had left the prison. With a tired sigh, Sam started walking.

He really didn’t have much plan for where he was going, he just needed to stretch his legs a bit. He had noticed he had started getting antsy if he stayed indoors for too long after . . . 

He really didn’t want to think about the Eggpire, but it was hard not too. He still had nightmares about his time with the Egg. 

It was increasingly hard not to think about the Egg, though, when he had to step over bloodlines as he walked. It was everywhere, an infection that was spreading over the server. Sam really wished he knew how to stop it, Ender, he wished he knew what it was.

Looking at the vines, Sam wasn’t as concerned about them as usual, which only served to worry him. He really didn’t want to get used to the Egg, and he definitely didn’t want to love it.

They were a toxic red, moving constantly. They seemed to be creeping towards him, reaching out. It was almost beautiful, in a deadly way.

With a harsh shake of his head, Sam pulled out his axe. He lifted his arm and swung at the blood vines, severing them. They writhed momentarily - he could almost hear them screaming - before going still. Pushing away his disgust, Sam continued walking, determined to put the vines behind him. Of course, it wasn’t going to work, but he could hope.

It was then he caught sight of someone standing on the path in front of him. Looking a bit close, it was clear that the person was Ranboo. He went to call out to the other hybrid, before stopping abruptly.

Ranboo . . . didn’t look quite right. He seemed taller then usual, his fingers were sharpened into claws. His hair was disheveled, his clothing rumpled. Not only that, but he was slumped over himself, breathing heavily. Sam felt concern jolt through him.

“Ranboo?” Sam called out hesitantly, “You ok?”

Ranboo turned around to face him, and Sam was met with an even more concerning sight.

The white side of his face was significantly smaller, the black seemed to be spreading. His eyes glowed a bright purple, pupils only pinpricks.

“ᓭᔑᒲ.” Ranboo spoke, but it definitely wasn’t english. The words rang out oddly, seeming out of tune with the rest of the world.

“Uh. What did you say?” Sam tried, taking a subtle step away from Ranboo.

“ᓭᔑᒲ.” Ranboo tilted his head, his jaw seemed to unhinge slightly as he spoke, “↸╎↸ ||𝙹⚍ リᒷᒷ↸ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣?”

“Yeah, I can’t understand you at all.” Sam sighed, “Don’t even think you’re speaking english.”

“||𝙹⚍ ᓵᔑリ'ℸ ̣. . . “ Ranboo’s eyes unfocused, “ᔑ⍑, ᓭ𝙹∷∷||.”

Sam just blinked at him, this was weird. Even weirder than usual, and that was coming from someone who had the admin of the server locked away.

Ranboo seemed . . . not quite there. His eyes were wide but empty, his arms hung at his sides, limp.

If Sam didn’t know any better, he would’ve said Ranboo was asleep.

“Are you ok?” Sam felt the need to check, though it was clear he wasn’t, “Do you need help?”

“リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ||𝙹⚍ ᓵ𝙹⚍ꖎ↸. . . “ Ranboo started, before seeming to remember the language barrier.

Ranboo reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a crumpled note. He handed it to Sam, who immediately felt his heart drop.

The only thing on the paper was a smiley face, and how stupid was it, that a simple smiley face was enough to make him afraid.

Though he supposed he was less afraid of the smile, and more of the implications. Because Ranboo had been to visit Dream, and he was walking around holding a smiley face note. Not only that, but Ranboo had messed with the contracts Sam had him sign.

All that by itself was very suspicious, and some part of Sam wanted him to interrogate Ranboo. Get some answers.

The other part of him was concerned, because this was Ranboo. Ranboo, who flinched when Dream was mentioned. Ranboo, who admitted to having memory issues. Too not trusting his own mind.

Sam recalled a conversation he had with Ranboo.

___________

_ “Are you ok?” _

_ “Uh - No . . . but -” _

_ “Is there something I can do?” _

_ “No, uh - no. It’s nothing that I can - uh, tell you.” _

_ _____________ _

Sam had been concerned then, and he was concerned now. Clearly something was going on with Ranboo, something bad. Sam really wanted to help, he just wasn’t sure that Ranboo would let him.

Looking away from the smiley face for the first time in a few minutes, Sam turned back towards Ranboo. 

The white was almost completely gone, stained black. His eyes were unseeing, looking just over Sam’s shoulder. He seemed to be mumbling something, but Sam couldn’t make it out. Enderparticles floated around his head.

“Ranboo?” Sam took a few slow steps forward.

Ranboo’s eyes drifted up to meet his, and suddenly Sam couldn’t move. He felt frozen, like his body wasn’t quite his. A itching started up, making him want to claw his own eyes out. It was horrible, he wanted to look away. He needed to look away. His eyes felt like they were on fire, unease and fear lashing through him. Sam’s vision swam in purple. He had never felt something quite like this, a pain he knew was all in his head,

Then, just as quickly as it had started, the fire was washed away. Ranboo’s eyes drifted away from his, coming to rest on the ground. Sam let out a breath of relief, was this how Ranboo always felt with eye contact? He couldn’t imagine it, then again, Sam got irrationally afraid of cats. Same concept?

Sam was never going to look Ranboo in the eyes ever again. Not if that’s what it felt like.

Ranboo swayed on his feet, seeming like he was half asleep. Ender, Sam was so out of his depth. Was there anyone who would know what was happening? He certainly didn’t.

Looking at the active member list, Sam noticed that Philza was online. Phil and Ranboo were friends, right? Maybe Phil would know what was going on.

_ You whisper to Ph1lza: Phil _

He didn’t have to wait long for a response.

_ Ph1lza whispers to you: Yeah, mate? _

_ You whisper to Ph1lza: I’m a bit worried about Ranboo. _

The response to that was immediate, Sam could almost feel the concern through the words.

_ Ph1lza whispers to you: What wrong? _

_ You whisper to Ph1lza: He’s acting weird, his face is almost all black and he isn’t speaking english. _

_ Ph1lza whispers to you: Oh! He’s probably sleepwalking. _

That made some sort of sense, Sam supposed. Didn’t answer what he was supposed to do about it, though.

_ You whisper to Ph1lza: What do I do? _

_ Ph1lza whispers to you: Try waking him up? _

_ You whisper to Ph1lza: Aren’t you not supposed to wake up sleepwalkers? _

_ Ph1lza whispers to you: It’s hardly ordinary sleepwalking. _

_ You whisper to Ph1lza: Fair. _

_ Ph1lza whispers to you: I’m on my way, try to keep an eye on him til I get there? _

_ You whisper to Ph1lza: Can do. _

Putting away his communicator, Sam prepared to try and wake up Ranboo. How was he even supposed to do that? Speaking clearly didn’t work, and it wasn’t like he could use a bucket of water. At least, not without severely burning the Enderman Hybrid. Maybe he could just . . . tap him? Would that work? 

Reaching out, Sam gently bapped Ranboo on the forehead. He startled back, his eyes clearing slightly. Sam took a few hesitant steps backwards, hoping that he had done enough to wake Ranboo up. 

It seemed luck was on his side, because Ranboo seemed to be waking up. His face became a more even mix, purple slowly melting from his eyes.

“I - Sam?” Ranboo’s voice was hoarse, “Wha - What happened?”

“I’m not really sure.” Sam shrugged, “I just found you here, Phil said you were sleepwalking?”

“Oh.” Understanding filled Ranboo’s eyes, “Yeah, that happens, did I do anything?”

Concern flooded Sam.

“This is normal?” Sam blinked disbelievingly, “It didn’t look pleasant.”

“Uh - It isn’t,” Ranboo attempted reassurance, “It’s just . . . Something that happens, I guess.”

“Just . . . Something that happens.” Sam really couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “And you’re ok with that?”

“Not really,” Ranboo murmured, “I’ve just . . . gotten used to it. Not much to be done.”

“That’s . . . really sad, Ranboo.”

“Ah - yeah, a bit.” Ranboo chuckled without mirth. “Just how it is.”

“Is there nothing I can do to help?” 

“Not really.”

Sam realized something suddenly.

“You asked if anything happened,” Sam spoke cautiously, “Does something usually happen?”

“Often,” Ranboo seemed hesitant, “I’m pretty sure I was sleep walking when . . .”

He seemed to gather his strength, taking a deep breath.

“I’m pretty sure I was sleepwalking when I visited dream, because I can’t remember doing it.”

That was . . . concerning. To say the least.

“But you acted normal?” He pointed out, “You didn’t even speak english just then.”

“I’m really not sure.” Ranboo spoke quietly, “I can’t remember, afterall.”

Sam sighed heavily, he was so out of his depth. He didn’t know Ranboo nearly well enough to handle this, he was just glad he had messaged Phil.

“Is there really nothing I can do?” Sam asked again.

“Just . . . Keep me away from the prison?” Ranboo looked a bit guilty, “I don’t want to do anything bad.”

“If you want.” Sam was just relieved to be able to help, “Though I’m sure you wouldn’t do anything like that. You’re too kind.”

“Yeah . . . “ Ranboo still seemed conflicted, “I’m not too sure about that.”

“What do you mean?” Sam questioned, concern pushing back forward.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve done . . . bad things while asleep, before.” Ranboo frowned slightly.

“Like what?” Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but he really did want to help.

“I - I think I’m the one who destroyed the community house.” Ranboo admitted, bowing his head.

Sam felt his heart stop. He really didn’t know how to feel about that. On the one hand, the community house had been dear to him. He had been there when it was built.

On the other hand, Ranboo clearly wasn’t in his right mind. He probably hadn’t been when he destroyed the community house, either.

Also . . . 

“Didn’t Dream admit to doing that?” Sam questioned.

“Y-yeah.” Ranboo stuttered, “I helped him.”

And didn’t that have a load of implications. No wonder Ranboo didn’t want to be let into the prison, if he was under the impression he was helping Dream.

“Alright.” Sam reassured him, “I won’t let you into the prison.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Ranboo seemed relieved, “I should probably get home.”

“Oh!” Sam exclaimed, “Phil is coming to get you.”

“Phil is?” 

“Yeah, he's the one who told me how to wake you up.”

“That’s good.” Ranboo seemed very happy.

As if summoned by their discussion, Phil walked up beside them. He was a bit out of breath, but smiling warmly.

“Hey, mates.” Phil nodded at them, “How are you doing, Ranboo?”

“Ah, good!” Ranboo smiled shyly, “Thanks for coming.”

“Course.” Phil took a few steps towards Ranboo, “Let's head home, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ranboo nodded, “Let’s.”

Phil turned towards Sam, smiling.

“Thanks for helping him, mate.”

“Anytime,” Sam looked at the two of them. Really, Sam would be surprised if Phil hadn’t already signed adoption papers for Ranboo.

With that, the two hybrids started away towards the nether portal.

Sam was glad Ranboo had Phil, as he already seemed much more comfortable.

With a heavy sigh, Sam started back towards the prison.

Break time was over.

**Author's Note:**

> “ᓭᔑᒲ” - “Sam”
> 
> “↸╎↸ ||𝙹⚍ リᒷᒷ↸ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣?” - “Did you need something?”
> 
> “||𝙹⚍ ᓵᔑリ'ℸ” - “You can’t . . .” 
> 
> “ᔑ⍑, ᓭ𝙹∷∷||.” - “Oh, sorry.”
> 
> “リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ||𝙹⚍ ᓵ𝙹⚍ꖎ↸. . . “ - “Nothing you could . . . “
> 
> Nyoom Nyoom. If you guys have any suggestions for future fics, throw em in the comments! I need ideas.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
